Second Chances
by IsabellaGreenleaf
Summary: (slash) Brian and Dom get back together with the help of Dom's daughter. Brian and Mia never dated. Neither did Letty and Dom
1. Default Chapter

New characters:

Natalia Toretto

Age: 13

Father: Dom Toretto

Nickname: Natty.

Saleana O'Conner

Age: 4

Father: Brian O'Conner

Adopted at infancy

Kyle O'Conner

Age: 24

Brian's younger brother

Chapter 1 (the reunion)

Natty Toretto know it wasn't her place to take care of her father, but she was worried about him. It was almost two years after the whole Brian thing, and her father still mopped about. Of course when ever she was around he'd plaster on a smile and pretend to be happy but truth fully he was still depressed. He still loved Brian even if he didn't want to admit it. She knew sometimes he would sit in his room and stare at old pictures of Brian and him, with a sad look on his face. She was startled out of thought by the pilot coming over the intercom. Ladies and gentlemen we will arriving in Miami shortly, please buckle your seatbelts. Natty looked out the window at the Miami sky. A week before making her plans to fly out Jesse had told her that Brian had a house in Miami and owned a garage with a man named Roman Pierce. She just hoped Brian wasn't dating this Pierce guy.

(Brian's place)

Brian had just finished making breakfast when he heard little feet padding across the floor. "Daddy," he looked down to see his 4 year old daughter rubbing her eyes and staring up at him. For being adopted Seleana looked so much like Brian, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Leaning down and picking her up he asked, "Leana sweet did you have a good sleep." "Yeah, daddy whatcha making," she asked. "Pancakes your favorite, go brush your teeth and watch your face and I'll make you a plate honey," he says placing the little girl on the ground. "Okay daddy." He watched her make her way up stairs. He had just finished making plates when there was a knock on the front door. Whipping his hands on his pants he went to answer the door. He was shocked to see Natalia Toretto standing in his door way. "Natty, what are you doing here? Did Dom come, his he here?" "No," the young girl said nervously. She knew her father would be pissed when he fount out were she was, but in the long run he would be happy. "My dad doesn't know I'm here." "What you came here by yourself," Brian yelled looking outside and noting the taxi. "I didn't have enough to pay him. I told him you were my father. Can I come in," she asked noticing Brian wasn't moving. Moving aside Brian let the young girl enter. "Daddy," came a little voice from the stairway. "Saleana sweaty, this is Natty. Natty this is my daughter Leana. You two go to the kitchen there are pancakes and bacon on the table," Brian says grabbing his wallet and going out to pay the cab.

When he enters the kitchen he notices Rome and Kyle sitting at the table eating with the girls. "Hey bro, I didn't know you had another one," Kyle says nodding toward Natty. "Natty isn't my daughter….she's Dom's," Brian said waiting for the reaction he knew he would get from that name. He had told both Kyle and Rome about what had happened in LA. "Dom as in the Dominic Toretto," Kyle asked shocked by the reevaluation. "The guy who broke your heart two years ago," Ro put in. "Can we talk about this now. "Natty, why are you here," Brian asked making a plate and sitting a the table as well. "My dad misses you. He won't adimitt it but I can tell," she said around a mouth fool of food. "Kyle you and Ro get Saleana ready for daycare. Natty follow me to the office so you can call your dad, and explain to him were you are. I'm sure he's worried."

Natalia sat in a chair in Brian's office listening to her father yell at her. Telling her how much trouble she was going to be in once he came to Miami. Then she had to sit and listen to the rest of the team yell at her. By the time she was off the phone Brian had showered, dressed, and cleaned the kitchen. "All done," he asked as she stepped into the living room. "Yeah, I'm going to be grounded until I reach 30," she half joked. Brian smiled at her, "there's a guest room up stairs. You can shower and freshen up. I'm heading to work you can come if you want." "Thanks Bri," the girl said heading up stairs to shower. When she finished Brian was heading toward to car.

Tej's garage was like nothing she had ever seen. It was ten times better then any garage her father had. "Natty, this is Tej, and Suki. Suki, Tej this is Natty." "Nice to meet ya, ma," Tej said shaking her hand Suki gave her a friendly smile and went back to drawing. "Stay here with Suk and Tej while I work alright," Brian said walking away.

(Miami airport)

As soon as Dom fount out were Natty had disappeared off to. He and the rest of the team dropped everything and hopped the first plan to Miami. Now six hours later they where here. Jesse had ordered them some rented cars ahead of time. And they now drove towards Brian's house in complete silence. It had taken them almost to hours before pulling in the huge drive way in front of Brian's house. "Dom can you handle this," Mia asked grabbing Vince's hand. "Can you handle seeing Brian, after so long," she finished. "I'm not hear to see Brian, I'm hear to get Natty and go home," Dom growled out. Shutting off any further comment from anyone else, when in truth Dom was scared. Could he handle seeing Brian after so many years, time to find out, with a deep breath Dom knock on the door.


	2. Chap 2 stay with me

Thank you all for your reviews. And for those of you who have a problem with Brian/Dom slash I suggest you don't read the story.

Chap 2

Natty was excited she couldn't wait for her daddy to show up. She just know he wouldn't be able to stay away from Brian once he seen him again. While the grown ups waited for her father to arrive Natty sat up stairs in Leana's room playing Barbie's.

"Hey, Leana would you mind if I came over to play more often."

"No, you fun," said the little girl. Natty was about to comment when she heard the door bell, and a few seconds later someone knocking on the door.

"Come on Leana," she says grabbing the little girls hand and heading to the top of the stairs. She needed to see the look on her fathers face when he saw Brian. She watched quietly as Brian went to answer the door.

Dom stood rooted in spot when the door opened he nearly forgot to breathe as he stared at the vision in front of him. Mia had been right he was not ready to see Brian again. Brian stood in front of Dom wearing blue jeans, and a grey areocrombie shirt. His curly blonde hair was a little long and his bangs hung in his face practically hiding his bright blue eyes.

"Dom," he said stepping aside to allow the other man and his family to enter. Mia and the rest of the team waited for Dom to move to the big man had yet to snap out of his shock.

"Dom, man we're here for Natty remember?" Vince says tapping Dom on his shoulder when it looks like he isn't going to move any time soon.

"Right," Dom says walking into the house. "Natalia Jillian Toretto get your butt in here right now."

Natty walked down the stairs slowly Saleana right behind her. "Um, hi daddy," she says shuffling her feet.

"Don't you hi daddy, me young lady. Do you know how worried I've been about you," Dom says hugging her. "Daddy this is Saleana O'Conner. Brian's daughter." Natty says pointing to Leana.

"His daugter," Dom says looking at Brian who has takena seat on the couch. "who is the mother," he asked trying not to sound jealous.

"I don't have a mommy. Just a daddy," Leana says coming to stand in front of Dom. "Who are you? Are you friends with my daddy?" She asked looking up at Dom.

"My name is Dominic, and these are my friends Vince, Mia, Jesse, and Leon. And yeah you could say I'm friends with your daddy."

"Well it's very nice to meet you. My name is Saleana Anastasia O"Conner, but you can call me Leana. Are you staying for dinner we're having stake."

"Saleana sweet heart I'm sure Dom wants to talk with Natty and………"

"Eat," interrupted the little girl. "Please daddy can they stay. I like Natty she's fun."

"I am a little hungry my self," Vince says rubbing his stomach.

"And we haven't eaten since we boarded the plane from LA." Leon put in.

"Come on Brian you made enough please," Natty begged.

"Yeah daddy please," Saleana said eyes tearing up and bottom lip coming out.

"Oh alright, they can stay for dinner," Brian says standing and heading towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit make yourselves at home."

Brian had just finished adding more stake to the ones in the oven when Dom walked into the kitchen. "So how have you been," Dom asked for lack of anything else to say. The close proximity to Brian was shorting out Dom's brain. It had been two years and Brian still looked as good as when Dom first saw him sitting in the Toretto store. How could he still be so beautiful, this is the man who betrayed me and nearly ruined my family. How can I still just want to hold him. Dom thought looking at the man in front of him.

"Natty's worried about you." Brian said not facing Dom.

"Yeah I know. But there's nothing to worry about."

"She's gotten big……" Brian stops as Dom grabs his arm and turns him around.

"Why won't you look at me," Dom asked staring into Brian's startling blue eyes.

"Why didn't you ever call?"

"Brian I……."

"Why did you tell me you loved me, and then leave me? Was it all just a game to you."

"Me….Me, Brian you were a cop. You were lying to me the entire time. I told you stuff I never told anyone and you were a cop. So yeah when I found out the truth I freaked."

"For two years Dom. Two years. Do you know what that did to me," Brian asked pushing away from Dom.

"Brian listen to me, I made some mistakes. I messed up, but when I told you I loved you I meant it, I wasn't lying and it wasn't a game," Dom said leaning down and kissing Brian.

"Dom, no" Brian said pushing him back. "I can't. We can't."

Dom looked down at Brian's flushed face. How had he ever walked away from this. "I'm going to stay in Miami for a while. Have Hector send the cars down. We can talk and figure things out Ok B."

"Dom…"

"Hey Bri, what's for dinner," asked Kyle coming in through the back door, and into the kitchen.

"Yeah B, we hungry," Rome yelled coming into the kitchen behind Kyle. Then stopping when they see Dom.

"Oh man I didn't know you had company Bro."

"Dom this is my brother Kyle and my best friend Roman Priece. Guys this is Dominic Toretto." Rom looked at Dom then Brian. How could Brian be sitting there looking calm when this was the guy who broke his heart. Brian had been destroyed when he hadn't heard anything from Dominic and now the guy just shows up here.

"You've got some nerve showing up here man," Rom began.

"Ro, don't."

"No Bri, this guy ignored you for two years, no calls, no letters and now he just shows up."

"Look man the only reason your not flat on your ass right now is because your Brian's best friend, but I'm warning you. Keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about."

"Is that some sort of threat." Rom asks getting in Dom's face.

"Rom, man shill," Kyle says placing a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"It's not a threat." "Rom come on you don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand Bri. I don't see what you see in this loser. He ain't anything special."

"Jealous that he chose me," Dom says smirking. Rom's reaction is quick he steps back and then with all his strength punches Dom in the face.

"Rom, no," Yells Brian as the two men start fighting.


	3. Chap 3 Adrian

Thanks for your reviews and sorry it took me so long to up date.

Chap 3

Vince, Leon, and Mia all came running into the kitchen when they heard Brian's yell. Vince grabs Dom, and Leon grabs Rom. Dom and Rom are struggling to get out of the other two guys grips when Mia steps in. "Both of you cut it out right now. There are two little girls in there who don't need this," she states angry at the two men for their behavior. "You both ought to be a shamed of yourselves. I can't believe your behaving like this."

"Mia," Dom began only to be cut of by his younger sister.

"No Dom," she practically yelled. "After dinner when the girls are a sleep we are going to sit down and talk like civilized people. And not fight. Am I understood." All the guys shake their heads. "Good," she turns to Brian. "Brian I'm sorry about all this. Let me help you make dinner."

"Mia that's not necessary. And it's okay."

"I don't mind," she says shooing the other men out of the kitchen she gives each one a stern look. A look that promises action if they start fighting again. Even Rom registers the look. After they left Mia turned to Brian. "Do you still love him?" she asked.

"I don't know...no that's a lie. I do know, I love him so much. I just I can't ...I don't know Mia it's so hard."

"I know Brian. But you know he loves you."

"I know but it's so hard Mia I don't know what to do."

"It'll be alright." Mia says hugging Brian. "Everything is going to be fine."

A few minutes later everyone gathered around the dinner table. Natty and Leana sat next to each other talking excitedly about what they were going to do now that Natty and her family would be staying a little longer. "Daddy," Leana calls looking over to Brian.

"Yes sweety."

"Can Natty and her family stay here," she asked with excitement. "Now that their staying they need a place to sleep."

"Oh honey I don't know."

"Please daddy," she begs giving him the puppy eyes and quivering.

"I wouldn't mind if you don't," Dom says looking at Brian.

"I be you wouldn't," Rom says under his voice.

"Ro," Kyle whispers looking at Mia. He didn't want to see how she would act if she really got upset.

"Alright, you guys can stay," Brian says looking at Leana then Dom.

A few hours later Brian sat at the edge of Saleana's bed tucking the little girl in. "Leana honey do you want me to read you a story."

"No daddy, Kyle promised he'd read to me. Besides you have to go talk to Dom," she says giggling a little.

"Oh really," Brian says tickling her.

"I give up...I give up," she says laughing.

"You like Dom and Natty hun."

"Seems nice," she yawns, "better then Adrian."

"Yeah," Brian says kissing her forehead. I'll go get Kyle before you fall asleep."

When Brian gets down stairs Kyle is holding Rom back and Vince has Dom. "What's going on."

"Brian think god you're here. Explain to these gentlemen that you are more then capable of taking care of yourself." Kyle grounds out.

"Kyle, Leana's waiting for you to read her a story." Brian waits to Kyle leaves then turns to look at the people occupying the room. "Listen to me, and listen to me well. Dom, Rom is my best friend and will always be welcome here. And Rom I love Dom, I tried to pretend other wise, but since the moment he showed up at my door. I can't help it. So you'll have to deal with it."

"You love him. Brian how could you be so stupid. This is Adrian all over again."

"No Rom, Dom's not like that. He would never hurt me. And I didn't love Adrian."

"Who's Adrian?" Dom asked looking from Brian to Rom from the little he heard he didn't like this Adrian.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He doesn't matter anymore."

"Damn right he doesn't," Rom said heading toward the door. "Later Bri," he says then turns to Dom, "I'll be watching you." He says then leaves.

After Rom leaves everyone heads to bed. Brian is just about to shut his bedroom door when Dom comes. "You still love me."

"I'll always love you Dom."

"Good because I'll always love you to. Natty was right. These past two years I've done nothing but think about you. How I wanted to be with you I was just to stubborn to admitt it."

Brian looks at Dom not knowing what to say. Then throwing caution to the wind he kisses Dom. Not wasting any time Dom guides Brian to the bed.

Dom wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of the door being opened. He looks up to see Saleana standing in the doorway uncertainly. "What's wrong Leana."

"I had a bad dream," she whispers.

"Come on honey," he says lifting the covers up to allow the little girl in bed with them. Saleana crawls in the bed between Brain and Dom and falls back to sleep.

Dom is just about to fall asleep himself when the phone rings. Snatching it up before it wakes Brian and Saleana up he answers quickly. "Hello."

"Hi, can I speak with Brian."

"Do you know what time it is. Brian's asleep man."

"Well wake him up, I have to talk to him."

"And should I tell him is calling."

"Adrian, tell him its Adrian and I'm outside and need to talk to him."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry chap is so short.

Chap 4 (Adrian)

"What do you want Adrian," Brian said walking up to the man.

"I want...no needed to talk to you to see you, and Lena. Where is she? Is she up?"

"No, she s6till sleepng and I don't wanna hear anything you say."

"Brian," Adrian begans stepping toward him.

"No...I said go," Brian says raising his hands infront of him to hold the much bigger man back.

"Bri, why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way?"

"Why am I acting this way," Brian yelled incredious. "You ruined my life. How am I suppose to act?"

"Brian...please...I'm sor..."

"No...just go," Brian says turning to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me," Adrian yells grabbing Brian by the wrist and spins him around.

Dom stood in the doorway with Vince and Leon watching as Brian walked outside to talk to his ex, Adrian. Dom had to admitt the the other man was good looking. Very good looking. He stood a little taller then Dom, with medium legth jett black hair,dark green eyes, and pale skin. He could understand why Brian fell for him. Dom was whipped out of thought by Adrian grabbing Brian by his wrist and pulling him toward himself only to back hand the smaller man.

Dom was out the door before Vince or Leon could react. In the time it took for them to realize what had happened Dom was already outside with his hand around Adrian's throat choking him.

"You wanna try that with me," Dom growled out.

"Dom no," Brian said standing up and touching his fingers to his already blacking eye. "Dom please he isn't worth it." Brian says trying to pry Dom's fingers from around Adrian throat.

"Dom man chill...come on," Leon said trying to pull Adrian from Dom's iron like grip.

"Dom come on his turning blue," Vince said trying to help Brian pry Dom's fingers from the choking man.

"Fine..." Dom says letting Adrian go. "But if you come near Brian or Lena again. I won't stop until you're dead." Dom says turning to walk away. "Oh yeah...I almost forgot..." Dom says then turns around and punches Adrian in the jaw. Cracking the man's jaw and sending him crashing to the ground. "Don't ever lay a finger on Brian again."

With this said the four men heads towards the house leaving Adrian on the ground bleeding and holding his cracked jaw. As soon as the enter the house Dom crushes Brian to his chest.

"I'm alright Dom," Brian says hugging the man back.

"Sure you are," Dom says kissing Brian on the forehead. "How did you end up with an asswhole like that any way."

"It's a long story."

"Yeah well you can tell me all about that while we put ice on that eye." Dom says leading Brian towards the kitchen. "Leon, Vince get some rest thanks for having my back."

"Anytime Dom," Vince says heading towards his room.

"Night Dom, Bri see you guys in the morning," Leon says heading towards his room as well.

"Night guys," Brian says letting Dom lead him towards the kitchen.

"So tell my how you got hooked up with that asswhole," Dom says handing Brian a towel wrapped in ice.

"Well it was about two months after I left L.A."

tbc

Thanks for you reviews next chap will be soon promise.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Adrian

Sorry it took so long to update. For all of you who reviewed thank you.

Chap 5 (Meeting Adrian)

"Well it was about two months after I left L.A."

**_Flash Back _**

Brian sat at the local bar nursing his beer. It had been nearly 2 months since he had left L.A. 2 Months since he betrayed Dom and the team. It hurt that Dom wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Taking a swig of his beer Brian gazed around the bar. He was just about to give up on finding anyone interesting, when he caught a man in the back looking at him. The man was bigger then Dom, with the most amazing green eyes, Brian had ever seen. Brian Flashed the man a dazzling smile and went back to drinking his beer. A few minutes later a man bumps into him. The guy is heavily drunk and starts leaning into him. "You're really pretty," the man slurs out breathing in Brian's scent he says "And you smell really good."

"Yeah that's nice," Brian replies trying to push the drunken man off him.

"Come pretty boy why don't you and I head back to my place."

"I don't think so," Brian replies pushing the man away.

"Come on I'm sure even a pretty boy like you likes to get laid."

"Look I'm not in the mood, and even if I was I wouldn't come to you."

"You thank your better then me," the man slurred, "Just because you look really good," the man leaned forward and tried to kiss Brian, he didn't get far before he was grabbed by a strong pair of hands.

"I pretty sure the man wants you to leave him alone." A new voice adds.

Brian looks up to see the same pair of green eyes he had caught staring at him, holding the man back.

"Let go of me," drunken man replied. When he was released he staggered back a little. "This is my pretty boy go get your own."

"I don't..."

"He doesn't want you, I'm pretty sure he made that pretty clear." The man interrupts Brian.

"And what he wants you," the drunk me slurs stumbling a little as he tries to step forward.

"Look man, your drunk why don't you go home and sober up some, before you get hurt."

"Don't tell me what to do. Now move," he replies trying to push past the much bigger man to get to Brian.

"I'm not letting you pass," the sober man replies pushing the drunk back. The drunk tries to take a swing at the man but before he can connect his fist is caught and he's slammed up against the bar counter. "I'm not telling you again, go home." The sober man growls out.

"Alright," slurs the drunken man. When he is let up he slinks away.

"Are you alright," the other man asks looking Brian over.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for that. I really was in no mood to deal with that. I'm Brian by the way."

" Adrian and it was no problem. I don't blame the man for trying to hit on you though."

"Really," Brian asked giving the man a small smile.

"Really, why don't you come sit with me? I'm sure no body will bother you at my table. Maybe when can talk get to know each other better."

"Sure," Brian says rising with his beer. "And maybe I can find out how often you rescue people from the drunk. Adrian laughs and follows Brian back to his table.

**_End Flash back _**

"That's how we me. He stopped that drunk from hassling me and everything else just fell into place from there." Brian says holding the ice pack to his eye.

"When's the fist time he hit you," Dom asked.

"Why?"

"I just wanna know B."

"Dom…….."

"Alright I wanna know how many times I have to kick his ass."

"Fine," Brian says with a small smile, then turned serious. "It'd was on our 3 month anniversary. We had an entire restaurant to ourselves."

**_Flash Back _**

Brian and Adrian sat across from each other in a deserted restaurant , a single candle lit between them. "I can't believe you rented the whole restaurant for us," Brian said glancing around the empty restaurant then back to Adrian, giving the man a soft smile.

"I'd do anything for you Bri, you know that."

"Yeah," Brian said smiling at the other man. "Thanks."

Before Adrian can reply the waiter comes to the table. "Hello gentlemen, welcome to Nicole's. My name is Ronald and I'll be your waiter for time night."

"We'd like to start with drinks tonight. Can we have a corona and a bottle of your finest wine."

"Sure thing," the waiter says writing the order down then turning the Brian. He gives Brian and approving look then asked, "and what would you like sir."

"I……"

"He's fine," Adrian growls out not liking the way the other man is looking at Brian. The waiter looks from Adrian to Brian.

"Sir," he asks Brian.

"He ordered for me, I'm fine." The guy shakes his head then leaves. " Adrian what the hell that was pretty wrong."

"Like you didn't notice the looks that asswhole was giving you."

"He was just looking Adrian."

"Well he shouldn't be doing it." Before Brian can reply, the waiter comes back with there drinks.

"Are you ready to order," the waiter asks after setting the drinks in front of the two guys.

"Yeah, I'll have the baked fish meal," Adrian replies looking at the mineu.

"And I'll have the stake meal," Brian replies handing the waiter the menue.

"Are you sure that's what you want, your boyfriend doesn't want to order for you," the waiter asked giving Brian a sly smile.

"Excuse me," Adrian growled out.

Both Brian and the waiter started laughing at the look of anger on Adrian's face. " Adrian he was just joking with you." Brian explained as the waiter left.

"It's not funny Bri, I don't like that guy. He's an asswhole."

" Adrian please calm down."

"Calm down the guy thanks I'm a joke, and obviously you agree with him."

"He doesn't think you're a joke. And neither do I. Can we please not argue today."

"Are you saying all we do is argue."

"No Adrian I'm saying you're always trying to find a reason to argue."

"Is that what you think," Adrian asked.

Brian looked up at Adrian the man looked like he was two seconds away from smacking him. " Adrian……" Before he could finish what he was about to say the waiter walks back with their meals.

"Fish meal," the waiter says putting a plate down in front of Adrian. Then he turns to Brian giving him a flirtous smile, "and stake for you," he says still smile.

"Thanks," Brian says returning the smile.

The waiter winks at Brian then leaves. Brian laughs then looks up at Adrian to see the other man practically fuming. Before he can ask Adrian what's wrong he is struck across the face. The blow to his face is so strong he is knocked out of his chair.

"You little shit," Adrian yells coming to stand in front of Brian. "You little slut you thank you can just sit there and flirt in front of my face and I wouldn't do anything."

"I didn't……" Brian began only to be cut off by a vicious backhand.

"I don't wanna hear any lies. People like you always think they can get away with anything because they look good."

" Adrian.."

"No," Adrian yells. "I should of known a little whore like you couldn't be trust." Then picking Brian up by his arm he whispers in his ear. "You are mine and mine alone. And after tonight I'll make sure you know it."

_**End Flashback **_

"After we got home he took his time beating me. He said he wanted me to always remember that I belonged to him."

"Bri……"

"He apologized the next day," Brian interrupted, "said he loved me and I drove him crazy. Promised he'd never hit me again but that was a lie."

"Brian," Dom tried again, it was taking every bit of self control he had not to go find Adrian and stomp the man into the ground. Only the look of pain and hurt on Brian's face stopped him. "Why?" Dom asked.

"But I always forgave him," Brian said not even acknowledging he heard Dom. "I just wanted someone to fill the emptiness I felt after you left me. I didn't want to be alone."

"God, I'm so sorry B." Dom said hugging the smaller man. "You're not alone. As long as I'm breathing you will never be alone again." Dom said. _But if Adrian ever so much as looks in your direction again I'll kill him, he secretly vowed. _


End file.
